Outta Here
| series = KM | number = 245 | image = KM245-SteveShocked.jpg | caption = Our car has arrived?! | blogger = Steve | blogger2 = Jonas | date = 20080425 | url = | forumid = 711 | length = 4:36 | description = No comment... | location = The new flat, taxi | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett and Greg Goodfried | coexecprod = Joanna Shields and Amanda Goodfried | setprod = Louis Figgis | lineprod = Kelly Brett | pc = Claire Finbow | ic = Jonathan Almond | pr = Meryl Iona Edwards | directors = Yusuf Pirhasan | headwriter = Luke Hyams | vidplay = Neil Mossey | story = Luke Hyams, Neil Mossey, Lawrence Tallis, and Tom Pettit | editor = John Palmer | song = | cast = Taxi Driver Assassin|KateModern cameos#Felix Pring Felix Pring}} | Previous = What Is She Saying? | Next = Crazy Border Crossing!! | PreviousB = Hunting The Elder | NextB = The Celestial Network (video) The Celestial Network | PreviousB2 = LA To LDN | NextB2 = Hot Tacos | NextC = KateModern S2 Week 15 Recap | KM=yes }} Transcript Jonas: (Sighs.) So I thought with the time difference and all, this would take longer, but you guys, uh, awesome job with the Michelle Clore video. Steve: So it turns out it was Turkish. This is how it translates. (Cut to the video of Michelle Clore speaking to the camera, overlayed with English subtitles.) Text: Once in a generation, the honour of ascension is offered to a chosen few. Those selected from within the Hymn of One must posses the vision and clarity of mind required to cast off dull care and understand the world as it truly is. Those who hear the call are selected because of their standing in society and influence on the masses. Standing shoulder to shoulder with members of the original twelve is an honour and responsibility that must be earned. The final test to attain ascension demands the sacrifice of the life of one of several young Americans. The former friends of a ceremony girl named Bree Avery, their mission to destabilise the Order has already cost us more than we are willing to disclose. The names of the hunted five are Jonas, Daniel, Sarah, Gina and Jenny. They are located in Southern California and can be traced via the videos they insist on uploading to the internet. Provide evidence of the death of one of the five at your hand and ascension will be granted. (Cut back to Jonas and Steve.) Jonas: I guess now isn't... the time to be in Europe. So, uh, I'm gonna hit the road. I gotta go home to my friends and see what our next move's gonna to be. Lauren: It's too quick! (Jonas gets up and hugs Lauren. Cut to Steve and Jonas walking to a car. Steve is pulling Jonas's suitcase to the car.) Steve: Hey. (The driver opens the boot of the car and places the suitcase inside.) Thanks. (The driver closes the trunk and they all load into the car. Cut to Steve and Jonas in the back seat of the car. Jonas films the scenery as they drive.) Jonas: Hey man, I just want to thank you for everything. (Shakes Steve's hand.) Steve: Hey. Jonas: You really didn't have to see me off to the airport, though. Steve: No, just extra back up. Make sure you get to duty free's in one piece, then we'll go from there. Look, we'll keep an eye on Lord Carruthers this end, okay? Jonas: So, Tuesday... the hit. Do you have any idea? Steve: (Sighs.) Someone trying to get in the Order, maybe. Jonas: So, not Rupert? Steve: No. Jonas, whoever it was, you've got them on the run, okay? (They both turn to watch the scenery. Steve gets the attention of the driver.) Whoah. Sorry, excuse me? You just... Uh, we can't go on the Flyover? Sorry, mate, it's just, uh, this'll take us away from, uh, Chiswick. Driver: Sorry sir. (Steve looks confused as the driver puts on the turn signal. Steve's cell phone rings.) Steve: Oh. It's Lauren. (Answers the phone.) Hey. N-no, we're in it now. Jonas: Tell her I say goodbye. Steve: (Whispers.) She says our car's just arrived. (Jonas turns nervously to the driver, who pulls a gun on Jonas. Steve grabs the drivers hand and struggles with him. A shot is fired and the driver falls limp. Steve lets go and the driver's head falls limply onto the steering wheel, pressing the car horn. Jonas and Steve scramble and run from the car.) Jonas: Steve! Steve! What the-? (Steve stops and looks at his hands, showing that they are covered in blood.) Jonas: Your hands... You got blood on me; you hurt? Steve: He's dead. Jonas: Did he move? Did he move, Steve? Steve: No, no man. He's dead. Jonas: Oh, man we're in deep. We've got to move. Steve: I just don't understand. Jonas, there could be more... there could be more! Jonas: That's why we need to go. That's 'cause there's gonna be more. We need to get to the airport. Steve... you gotta come with me. Steve: I know. Jonas: No, to the US. You gotta come with me. Notes *Jennie's name is misspelled as "Jenny" in the subtitles added to Michelle Clore's video. *Steve's uploaded video is missing the interaction between Lauren and Jonas before they leave. *Steve posted a blog shortly before the video was uploaded to his Bebo page, thanking owlpalah and niyeben for helping with the translation. Category:Videos with Driver